


O 16° Membro da Companhia

by AylaHeron



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Retelling of The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings References, Wizards, thorin/oc - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaHeron/pseuds/AylaHeron
Summary: A triste despedida de um amigo torna-se uma jornada extraordinária. Agora será preciso trilhar um caminho tortuoso e incerto num mundo outrora apenas fantástico em busca da lendária joia do povo de Durin, a única capaz de leva-la para casa. Mas, não sendo a única pessoa nessa busca a jovem acaba entrando na distinta companhia de Thorin II Escudo de Carvalho, um nobre anão impetuoso e de grande coragem.E claro, será inevitável a descoberta de que talvez enfrentar criaturas mortais e um dragão no final da estrada seja muito mais simples que o sórdido, tentador caminho de uma paixão inesperada.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: The Hobbit Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

**A Ú** **LTIMA** **V** **IAGEM**

Não há muito tempo, a jovem saíra de sua casa, um lar cheio de verão e brisa, cercada de serra verde, para seguir em seu último desafio pela natureza nas tundras do sul norueguês. Ajudava a carregar uma pilha pesada de equipamentos e mais itens avulsos - enfiados por todo lugar que podia segurar – que deixavam a caminhada mais difícil de seguir com o frio abaixo de 0°C. Considerava-se uma louca antes de tudo isso, uma enfermeira formada que se deixou levar pelo sabor de algumas aventuras em destinos de viagem bem atípicos, mas, caso fizessem perguntas, afirmava por Deus que uma vida caseira e pacata era tudo pelo que lutava desde que entrou na universidade. Entretanto, o destino provou, como sempre, que funcionava em uma tangente completamente diferente. Agora e pela última vez, acompanhava uma trupe de pesquisadores e, apertado bem forte contra o peito, o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Seu velho professor. Acompanhava aquele ser cheio dos mistérios dignos de um mago desde o dia em que o conheceu, o dia em que sentaram numa mesa colegial de feira de profissões e despretensiosamente discutiram sobre o futuro. Ele, mestre de cerne, a encantou para os caminhos dos livros e das plantas como ninguém jamais fez, mesmo não tendo seguido exatamente no caminho que ele lecionava, certamente foi influenciada. Prosseguiu com ele, sendo aprendiz jovem e empolgada, vívida de sangue, confiando sua vida fielmente em todos os caminhos selvagens que ele a levava em suas pesquisas. No entanto, o momento presente não era feliz, pois não existia mais a magia de antes, somente um jarro, contendo as cinzas de um gênio, restou em seu abraço. Prometera não chorar mais, bem como não abrira a boca sobre isso uma única vez desde que o advogado entrou em contato por causa de um testamento que jamais se ouviu menção. O biólogo e botânico falecido, em suas apaixonadas palavras e controversa realidade para um homem científico, lhe deixou seus maiores tesouros e um último pedido: Que reunisse seus mais valiosos amigos - todos pesquisadores como o velho -, partissem para Noruega e espalhassem suas cinzas em Mjøsa, com instruções muito claras, aliás.

**_“Enquanto te escrevo esta carta, não posso pedir para que não chore, pois nem todas as lágrimas são ruins. Entretanto, em todos os momentos que lhe ensinei disse a verdade e mesmo que não tenha contado tudo, encontrei em você, minha querida, uma companhia de gigantesco carinho. A coragem de uma menina, uma filha e guardiã, dentro da compreensão de uma sábia há quem muito respeito e por isso é a única que pode realizar meu último desejo. Dentro deste livro que me acompanhou desde minha tenra infância, como bem sabes em sua última página, guardo com carinho as palavras do princípio de Arda:_ **

_“E então as vozes dos Ainur, semelhantes a harpas e alaúdes, a flautas e trombetas, a violas e órgãos, e a inúmeros coros cantando com palavras, começaram a dar forma ao tema de Ilúvatar, criando uma sinfonia magnífica; e surgiu um som de melodias em eterna mutação, entretecidas em harmonia, as quais, superando a audição, alcançaram as profundezas e as alturas; e as moradas de Ilúvatar encheram-se até transbordar; e a música e o eco da música saíram para o Vazio, e este não estava mais vazio. Nunca, desde então, os Ainur fizeram uma música como aquela [...]”._

_(O SILMARILLION - J.R.R TOLKIEN)_

**_Da harmonia tudo se fez e para ela tudo retorna como é o ciclo de todas as coisas. Por isso, desejo que cantes e componha uma melodia, do seu coração, que transporte minha alma ao mundo que eu desejo estar depois de minha partida._ **

**_Veremos-nos sob a luz das estrelas, minha Nöma..._ **

**_Namárië.”_ **

Relembrar aquelas palavras apertava no âmago. Não partilhava da mesma obsessão intensa pelas obras de J.R.R Tolkien, mas, sim, de certo se permitiu levar enquanto fazia a felicidade do querido falecido: Assistia um, ou, outro filme, o ouvindo contar sobre situações entre os personagens, contos e poemas élficos em particular antes de irem dormir nas barracas dos acampamentos de pesquisa. Gostava daqueles momentos e certamente aquilo colocava mais peso nas emoções, evocando lembranças felizes que jamais tornariam a repetir-se. 

Esses pensamentos tornaram as longas e difíceis horas de caminhada na neve um sopro veloz e uma tortura dolorosa, mas enfim chegou às margens do gigantesco Mjøsa e o sol já estava a se pôr. Os outros, sem esperar para montar acampamento — já que aproveitaram a viagem para honrar, com estudos, a partida do companheiro —, deixaram seus pertences de lado. Embalados num silêncio de uma tumba se enfileiraram, alguns baixando suas cabeças, outros, olhando o horizonte e menos ainda, rezam, pois a maioria não acreditava em coisa alguma que não pudessem provar, como um Deus. Restou à pupila, cumprir a missão dada sem questionar essas coisas.

Olhando para a imensidão de água e suas pequenas ilhotas espalhadas; algumas com árvores tão antigas e altas que faziam sombra na água que as refletiam; seu coração se deixou apertar, porque despendia uma força colossal em não se permitir chorar. Um orgulho estúpido a invadia pela presença dos outros, mas, batalhava com a imposição de pensar que: Os mortos também sentiriam as tristezas, mágoas dos que ficaram e não partiriam em paz. A garganta travou e sua voz desapareceu para que não a ouvissem soluçar. Tudo foi rápido da mesma maneira que a noite chegou, desfez-se das cinzas, porém não conseguiu realizar o cântico e isto lhe frustrou muito mais, sendo a única que permaneceu onde estava por horas, com a urna vazia aos seus pés, quando todos já tinham finalizado suas condolências e compreensivos a deixaram lá.

O exemplar velho e gasto de _“O Hobbit”_ em braços esteve apertado no mesmo lugar perto do peito que guardou a urna funerária até o seu destino final; nas mãos, um colar tão velho quanto, sem ornamento algum, apenas um cordame grosso com um círculo de madeira pendurado, nele um símbolo vagamente talhado — suas heranças. Agora, realmente solitária, deixou seu corpo curvar, engatando em soluços descontrolados antes de voltar a erguer-se puxando oxigênio. 

Seus olhos se voltaram para as estrelas. Suas lágrimas e coração concentrados em fluir como o lago e seus rios passando pelas boas memórias que serviam de inspiração; e sua voz mesmo falha esforçou-se, munindo de toda força, em uma melodia triste, mas cheia de carinho que a princípio invocou, desesperadamente, entretanto seguiu uma sequência de harmonia. Embalada nas vibrações profundas de sua voz, cantou de todo o coração, mas não conseguiu deixar o mestre partir. Cantou até que falhasse os pulmões, que doesse a garganta, perdesse a voz e retirasse todo um peso das costas, entrando no vazio sentindo seu corpo vibrar estranha e poderosamente. Até que fez-se leve o bastante e enfim caiu nas águas da margem. Sentiu uma dança de ondas a levarem e muita luz ao seu redor, então tudo escureceu.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— O c-ch-chamou!? — estava em choque e recebeu apenas um longo e intenso olhar. — Não faça mais isso!
> 
> Pallando enrugou as grossas sobrancelhas.
> 
> — E você ainda tem muito que aprender."

# Capítulo II

**O M** **ITO** **Q** **UE** **S** **E** **F** **EZ** **V** **ERDADE**

Quando o vento lhe toca a fronte também goza de um forte baforada, algo molhado e mal cheiroso que incomodava seu rosto junto de vozes dispersas. Também sentida na proximidade de passadas largas e pesadas quase a pisotearem local chão fofo. Em seu íntimo até ordenava para o corpo se aprumar, mas este estava duro como pedra, certa porque se sentia pesada como uma, e não queria despertar com a cabeça tão zonza, assim encolheu-se como um filhote. Os pés estavam gelados, como toda sua pele e going água correr abaixo da cintura, mas não necessariamente chegava a cobrir cobrir. Também goza pontadas em seu rosto e cheiro de terra lamacenta e molhada.

\- Mas, que diabo, é uma anã ?! - a voz graúda chamou atenção, pois sequer era conhecida. 

\- Não. Eles não eram peludos como ursos, homem ?! - uma mulher questionou e parecia assustada.

\- E eu vou saber, mulher !? - grosseiro. - Não tem gente tamanho nessas bandas, só aqueles hobbits bundas-moles do condado… Anão, não anda por essas terras e criança com esse corpo é que não é.

—Papai, é uma fada? 

Todas as pessoas perderam um cor, até o pobre burro de carga que remexia com o focinho o corpo no chão relinchou, pois, ao olharem melhor, viram marcas pálidas nos arcos das costas femininas, próximos como costelas, símbolos desconhecidos, mas certamente frutos de alguma mágica maligna, mesmo que jamais tivessem presenciado nada sobre isso. Verdade, ou, mentira ou brutamontes chutou o corpo inerte no chão, que consequentemente puxou o ar sôfrego e sentiu uma cusparada vindo de outra direção bem atrás de si. A jovem não compreender a razão disso, ou, sobre o que falavam realmente as vozes, mas ouvia o choro copioso de uma criança. Não sabia quem eram aqueles que a rodeavam, mas já sentia o medo e a dor congelando sua espinha, por isso, sem reagir às agressões permaneceu no chão,

—Está viva! - afirmou a mulher. - E que megera com tão pouca roupa!

\- Melhor matá-la, antes que roube nosso filho e o devore naquele maldito bosque! - o bruto já estava pronto, com um punhal em mãos. A companheira concordou e afastou sua criança, escondendo o pequeno rosto do que se seguiria ali, mas ao desviar seus próprios olhos algo algo a pouca distância. 

\- Espere! - O interrompeu.

Parcialmente afundado em lama, um livro tinha as páginas reviradas pelos ventos da planície perto do rio onde todos se procuraram. Os olhos da velha mulher brilharam como quem acabara de ver uma montanha de ouro bem ao alcance das calejadas mãos. Largou o filho que chorava em sua saia imediatamente para pegar o tal tesouro. Um livro era um item de grande preciosidade em qualquer lugar da Terra-Média, fosse para humanos, anões, elfos, ou, hobbits encontrar um foi até considerado boa sorte, pois se bem vendido valia muito mais do que as peles que o fedido animal da família carregava. Gritou de felicidade para o marido que largou o punhal ali mesmo, reviraram e limparam como folhas, mas não entendiam nada do que estava escrito. Nem comum, mal sabiam escrever, porém reconheciam que as palavras eram bonitas e rebuscadas,

— Deve ser élfico, esse livro dessa feiticeira!

— Melhor ainda, vendemos mais caro e ficamos podres de ricos! — Depois do espanto gargalharam com escárnio voltando à estrada, eufóricos.

— E a fada, mamãe?

— Fada é história para troll dormir menino, deixe essa aberração para lá. Até deu boa sorte a moribunda e já está morrendo mesmo, não vai poder fazer mal nem a uma mosca!

A criança notou o que os mais velhos esqueceram, mesmo parecendo inerte como uma morta, principalmente depois que fora golpeada, a pequena sorrateiramente roubou o punhal caído na hora do espanto e o escondeu debaixo do seu próprio corpo. 

Antes era madrugada e a friagem da margem impediu que tivesse um descanso pleno diante dos tremores até nos ossos. Agora era sol a pino e a lama ressecada incomodava e arranhava as partes de sua pele exposta. Ergueu-se sem vontade e ainda com muita tontura, tudo, absolutamente tudo em sua mente vagueava como um furacão de altíssima categoria e sendo assim, sequer recordou o próprio nome por um bom tempo. Mas, sabia muito bem que aquela paisagem não era a mesma que se encontrava a um nada de tempo atrás: Vales sinuosos de mata baixa e dourada, com árvores que se assemelhavam a Ipês coloridos, aqui, ou, acolá; um céu azul límpido e o ar completamente diferente e quente como no verão. 

Ajoelhou-se com dificuldades e dessa posição lembrou-se do falecido professor, do lago norueguês e dos colegas estudiosos, numa única lufada que fez doer todos os hemisférios de seu cérebro, isso a fez curvar-se mais uma vez sobre a lama e água. Perguntas como: Por onde andavam, porque a deixaram lá e se foi carregada para o _Vorma_ [1] mais ao sul zumbiam nos ouvidos. Ao mesmo tempo e já naquela altura estava parcialmente bem seca; sem entender a dor no abdome forçou os olhos em direção a larga túnica branca que vestia não compreendendo a razão de usar uma peça que não se lembrava de ter posto. Ao olhar praticamente entre as pernas, um punhal de cabo de madeira e lâmina mais ou menos bem formada estava semienterrado. Daí lembrou-se, do pouco de alguma coisa: Foi chutada e ferida. Queriam sua morte.

Com o mesmo medo que a congelou antes, muda, olhou para os lados e tantas outras direções que fossem possíveis por minutos a fio, até revistou todo o corpo, constatando a vermelhidão causada pelo chute perto das costelas. Mas, nem ave, nem peixe e nem gente, deu as caras no lugar aparentemente abandonado por Deus. Via as quatro sequências de pegadas na lama e terra fofas da margem que iam até algum lugar além da primeira curva de planície, nada mais. Arrastou-se um pouco adiante, terminando de emporcalhar as vestes e ainda machucou o cotovelo ao topar com — pisado e enterrado na lama como ela inteira —, o colar que era da sua herança. Ralhando uns bons e pesados impropérios, amarrou-o no pulso e pôs-se de pé sem olhar para trás.

Acertou. A estrada definitivamente era logo ali, mas se tinha sido carregada pelas águas para tão longe, como supunha, a cidade mais próxima deveria estar a uma distância inimaginável se considerar a diferença entre o clima de uma tundra e um vale daqueles. Sua exaustão completa parou o raciocínio por ali mesmo, os pensamentos repetiam, mas cada vez com menos sentido. Escolheu uma direção que achou certa dentro do caminho de terra batida e seguiu adiante, encontrando um galho alto por ali — que serviu de bom cajado — e o desgastado punhal bem firme a frente do corpo.

Quando a noite chegou com toda a escuridão de um céu coberto de espessas nuvens a jovem parou a caminhada, saindo da estrada assentando-se debaixo de um grande e alto carvalho. Um pouco antes tentou em vão tirar alguns galhos, quem sabe, para montar um abrigo, ou, fogueira, mas não conseguiu forças, pois o medo e nervoso de uma noite sem luz, a mercê de predadores noturnos — como sabia que toda a área selvagem tinha. —, minava tudo que colocava esforço em fazer. Como agora: Friccionava a ponta de um galho seco e duro o bastante contra outro, grande, caído e derrubado por qualquer razão que não se preocupou em atentar. Não teve resultado nenhum depois que mais um bom pedaço partiu em suas mãos.

Ela não quis continuar e sentou, aninhada perto de uma grande fenda no tronco da árvore lamentando sua própria sorte.

— Preciso ficar calma, eu tenho que me acalmar… — bem que já tinha repetido esses versos a, talvez, uma hora atrás. Não pareceu ter sido de muita valia agora.

Os ventos de uma noite que prometia ser mais gélida que a anterior balançavam a relva e faziam todo o tipo de som para confundir seus sentidos, por isso permanecia quietinha, desejando que o buraco fosse maior para se espremer e esconder. A fome e a sede começaram a apertar.

— Por que… — tentou expressar as dúvidas do que não compreendia, a sensação de estar perdida faziam as pernas tremerem. — Eu não… — e as lágrimas voltaram a sair, com toda a confusão que não saia de sua mente.

No minuto seguinte, ouviu alguma coisa na relva ao seu redor e subitamente voltou a calar-se, tensa apertou o punhal nas mãos. Em menos tempo ainda, depois disso viu o vulto de seu mestre passando a alguns metros na planície em fronte, diante de seus olhos e indo relva adentro, ele pareceu parar um único momento o bastante para fitar a pupila pálida, com uma expressão desgostosa e sumir novamente.

— O senhor, volte aqui! — ergueu-se, mas não teve coragem de segui-lo. Por isso o chamou alto e sua voz ecoava por toda a clareira, mas, claro, nenhuma resposta veio. — O que eu fiz de errado?

Mais barulhos, agora pareciam ter se posicionado um pouco abaixo da sua clareira. Desta vez Lakshmi e Jean, o casal de pesquisadores com que tinha criado mais afeto a caminho da Noruega surgiu, mas, igualmente partiram e nem sequer fitaram a amiga.

— Já chega. Chega, todos vocês! — assustada, esbravejou raivosa. — Que infernos, não vieram me buscar, me procurar? Me deixaram aqui, sozinha... — a voz ia perdendo forças, de novo. — E aqui onde meu Deus?! — olhou para os lados sem notar ninguém. — Eu não estou morta! 

A solidão e o medo podem pregar peças cruéis. Vislumbres de coisas que jamais estiveram, nem poderiam estar ali. Por isso, já sentia fraqueza e tontura mais uma vez. No mesmo momento, a brisa trouxe um cheiro fétido que era de enrolar as tripas.

Uma besta enorme grunhiu com uma violência sem tamanho, saindo de seu esconderijo no mato. Seu salto foi absurdo e veloz, mesmo desajeitado conseguiu machucar o pé de sua presa, que escapou um milímetro de ser profundamente entalhada por aquelas garras encurvadas. A adrenalina que foi injetada no sangue da jovem, só pelo pavor, foi bastante para ganhar vida, largar tudo e engatar numa corrida desenfreada para se salvar. Sequer pensou naquele momento, subindo, mesmo com todas as dores, no carvalho alto. Não tinha preparo nenhum para isso, mas apenas ouvir e sentir as várias vezes que o animal despedaçou a casca grossa da árvore, desferindo golpes que queriam acertar a menor, era incentivo bastante para apertar o passo e sequer olhar para trás. 

Ela subiu aos gritos e prantos, até o mais alto que pode. Desesperada, lembrou-se de orar para que aquela fera não fosse ainda mais eficiente em escaladas quanto estava determinado em fazer-lhe de refeição. Bom, ele não subiu, e pode-se constatar que de pé, tentando chegar onde a presa covarde se esgueirou, tinha ao menos um metro e meio. Mas, as pernas eram curtas, como o focinho, pescoço e suas orelhas, mesmo assim, os dentes pareciam grandes e bem fortes; era bem como um urso, na verdade, de cauda muito longa, pelagem escura, densa e dono do odor ofensivo que anunciara sua presença a pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

— Argh! Desça daí sua ratazana de berro irritante! — os olhos de quem ele se referia arregalaram-se. A besta era falante. — Quero começar a raspar a carne dos seus ossos ainda nesta noite, eu tenho fome! — aquela voz gutural se munia de um ranger de dentes tão raivosos que eram apavorantes, de gelar a espinha.

A criatura ostentava uma carranca horrendamente azeda e tenaz deu um salto direto, entretanto uma de suas grossas pernas traseiras estava terrivelmente ferida, logo o tornando falho em seu intento. Para a jovem, o folego faltou no peito pesado, pois aquele ser poderia sim chegar muito mais perto, com aqueles pequenos olhos escuros a encarando.

— Não, não pelo amor de Deus! Saia! — ela respondia aos prantos. — Saia daqui seu... Monstro! — a voz se perdeu, pois o urro raivoso a subjugou.

— A quem está chamando de monstro?! — o pesado corpo se chocou contra o tronco, num empurrão poderoso e toda a árvore estremeceu. Decidido, desceu para o chão e acercou a copa enquanto falava. — Sou o grande senhor da Floresta de Bräqsywire e agora, também dessas terras. Sua carcaça vai alimentar minha barriga por direito!

Que coisas pavorosas ele dizia, por isso mesmo não queria dar-lhe ouvidos, de costas novamente e com a cabeça apoiada contra um galho grosseiro. As mãos geladas, uma de cada lado do corpo, a segurar firme na galha por onde estava escondida. Não queria olhar para baixo, mas a péssima expectativa atraia os olhos acastanhados diretamente para as passadas e chicoteadas da cauda alheia abaixo. Também não queria acreditar na situação que estava e assim foi balbuciando pela madrugada gelada:

— Animais não falam, pessoas não aparecem e depois somem, eu não estou morta... — repetidas vezes afirmou isso e que se fosse o caso também, talvez, estivesse no purgatório, mas lembrava-se de crer que era bem mais escuro e povoado que aquilo. Ou, era um pesadelo, onde os roncos da criatura da floresta não deixavam a mente em paz para despertar, ou, ficara louca.

De todo jeito, o corpo foi pesando e cada vez mais a energia recém-ganha para salvar sua vida esmorecendo, a dor da ferida tornando-se companhia tão frequente que já estava se acostumando. Não se compreendia o como, mas assim adormeceu.

O sabido ser conhecia na pele o que uma noite de vigília e dores podiam causar a astúcia de uma presa, ou, predador. Por isso fez silêncio e esperou, pois a tola moribunda sequer amarrou-se a árvore em que dormia. Amaldiçoou-a, já que ele, debilitado teria que ser paciente mesmo com a comida tão escassa. Mas, finalmente aconteceu: A pequena estava com uma das pernas dependuradas e, pelo visto, o corpo inteiro faria o mesmo. Esperto, não fez muito ruído, investindo numa escalada desajeitada para alcança-la e assim avançou.

Enquanto ela sonhava, galopes e o estrondo de um trovão zumbiram distantes nos seus ouvidos desatentos. Isso foi o bastante para fazer o corpo feminino chacoalhar e se encolher no exato instante em que sofreria a dor do bote do algoz. Os olhos se arregalaram, o coração voltou a bater cheio de adrenalina e medo para a besta que grunhiu, ralhando enfurecido pela tentativa mal sucedida de pegá-la. As palavras jogadas contra si depois disso eram detestáveis, de uma amargura contagiante e insuportável.

— Hora, pare... E cale a boca seu maldito!

— Ratazana insolente! — este, em reposta, grunhiu e rosnou muito mais alto, torcendo apenas para um único deslize daquela infeliz. — Quer me enfrentar? Então desça e se tiver honra serei mais piedoso!

Tinha sarcasmo naquela voz, fazendo as lágrimas voltarem a irromper dos olhos alheios com a certeza de que não sairia inteira, a ferida dolorosa no pé que a sujava de sangue era prova disso, que era real: Já era manhã, ninguém viria lhe buscar e estava sozinha. Depois da descrença o desespero mais uma vez bateu a porta, enquanto voltava seu olhar para a copa e os caminhos por entre os galhos. Correu como podia de um a um quando começou a debater-se literalmente enjaulada. Escorregou, diversas vezes, arriscando seu mínimo abrigo e seu predador não ficou atrás, não importava para que lado fosse mesmo que não a alcançasse, ainda. A caçada já estava quase chegando ao fim.

Todavia, o glutão parou sentindo algo rolar para lá e para cá entre suas patas e cauda, fazendo com que a perseguida também parasse voltando a ajoelhar-se na concavidade central de nós que partiam do tronco do imenso carvalho. Era a adaga, que fez com que os olhos castanhos brilhassem com alguma esperança de revide, como que recordando de um dos itens que perdeu. Mas, justamente quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os orbes escuros da fera, que seguiu na direção em que olhava compreendendo do que se tratava, esta faísca simplesmente morreu concomitante ao sorriso cheio de dentes que nasceu do lado oposto.

— Quer isto, humana?! — provocou o sabido, se prostrando bem de fronte a minúscula peça, comparada ao seu grande e peludo corpo. — Não é o bastante para te salvar. — ele ri. — Isso eu posso garantir.

A moça sentia seu corpo esmorecer em pânico, turvando sua mente, sugada com o arrancar de todos os tipos de resposta ao horror pelo qual passava. Suportava o gosto de sola de sapatos velhos na boca por causa da fome, a língua encolhida pela sede e as dores dos pés às mãos cheios de farpas. Estava tudo muito claro: Não teria como medir forças com o animal, reconhecendo que este também sentiu isto, pois já se engajava em cravar as garras na árvore e subir em grande velocidade para lhe abater afinal.

Sentia a revolta, por não encontrar razão para estar passando por algo tão difícil de acreditar e entender. Um único pensamento, além deste e de tantos outros cheios de medo, retumbava cada vez mais forte como as batidas dentro do peito a cada parte de altura vencida pelo algoz: Sabia que não desejava morrer e mais, não admitiria morrer sem ao menos resistir, mesmo com a certeza do fracasso. Logo, munia-se da única ferramenta que lhe restou, um dos jovens galhos partidos em sua última tentativa para escapar dali. Ergue-o com vontade acima do corpo, voltada ao flanco da besta e prendeu o ar com força, ainda que o rosto estivesse contorcido pelo medo, junto à tristeza e as mãos fraquejantes, como as pernas que tremiam em suas bases.

— Já basta, seus tolos! — Um enorme raio parte os céus e aquela voz potente projetou-se, alcançando os rivais e tremulando todos os sentidos.

Aquele homem a galope em seu enorme animal, cujo a jovem tinha sensação de ter vislumbrado a tão pouco tempo, atravessou os vales, aproximou-se daqueles que sequer puderam se mover e desmontou com seu grande cajado em mãos. Parecia ter reunido toda a luz de um poderoso farol em sua haste, cegando quem o assistia por uns bons instantes.

— Quem vem lá e ousa entrar em meus domínios? — perguntou o glutão para essa figura, talvez de uma forma menos ferina do que fazia com quem desejava comer. Mas, nenhum som saiu dos lábios encobertos pela grossa barba, apenas o tilintar de um sino dentro de uma formação estrambólica e oca.

E a presença poderosa avisava em silencio: A criança não lhe serviria de refeição esta noite, nem na seguinte, ou, em nenhuma outra até o final dos tempos.

— Você! — abrupto. — Nunca senti o seu cheiro, velho. Nunca pisou sobre as minhas terras e não tem o dir...

— Não cabe a você quem trilha por esse nem qualquer outro caminho! — o tremor abafado, mas decisivo, da base do cajado batido ao chão foi sentido debaixo das patas da criatura que recuou dois, ou, três passos e tratou de recolher os dentes. O homem continuava a avançar. — Mas, cabe a mim tanto quanto cabe a tu estares nele neste dia. E não te esqueçe do por que veio trajado nessa pele.

Foi imperativo o silêncio daí, até para os ventos que apenas voltaram a fluir, ainda que a principie com alguma timidez, alguns instantes depois. Para a jovem entorpecida com tudo que vivia e testemunhou até ali a presença do homem encapuzado de azul era um verdadeiro bálsamo. De alguma forma, sentia-se ouvindo no fundo alguma melodia suave, que surgia rápido da mesma forma que partia, justamente composta pelo choque do sino com o que entendeu como uma enorme concha cônica. Disso emanava segurança.

Para a besta, toda sua dominância foi desfeita diante do absurdo que o confrontou já que o recém-chegado expressava tanta e esmagadora força ao seu redor, abarcada por tamanha serenidade, que não lhe deixou espaço para qualquer que fosse o revide, ou, ataque. E bem na verdade aquele homem não tinha feito nada, deixando seus instintos demasiado confusos, sem temer e nem ser temido.

— Desça minha jovem. — Desfazendo de sua própria túnica, enrolando-a nos braços, ele os ergue para o alto com um sinal de boa vontade para que a pequena viesse. Mas, ainda tinha muito medo enevoando aqueles olhos. — Me chamo Pallando, um azul.

Trajado como um simples pescador, carregando consigo pouco, ou, quase nada, este sustentou um olhar que fez a quem ele se dirigia estremecer. Agora que o via com bastante nitidez, quase face-a-face, sentia-se extremamente nostálgica como que enxergando outro alguém que partiu há tão pouco tempo. Mas, preocupou-se em olhar a besta, não tão mais falante, nem ignorante como antes.

— Não se enfrentarão de novo. — acrescentou e teve credibilidade ao afirmar, já que aquele de quem se referia ainda estava atordoado e cada vez mais distante a cada passada que o ego ferido permitia dar.

Queria e tinha que acreditar nele. Estava tão cansada que realmente cedeu ao primeiro sentimento amigo que lhe era direcionado desde o momento em que apareceu naquelas terras, mesmo que vindo de alguém tão estranho. Este que, inclusive, deu quantos sinais silenciosos quanto foram precisos para que fosse inspirada mais coragem.

Quando a jovem caiu do alto direto para seu colo o velho terminou de enrola-la, encostando-a sentada próxima ao tronco. Ganhou uma distância respeitosa e cuidou de inventar um alojamento mais confortável para todos na noite gelada: montou a fogueira e logo seu cavalo se ajeitou ali por perto.

— Você precisa ficar.

— Como? — fez uma expressão confusa.

Mas, ele não se dirigia a ela. Os sons na mata retornam, trazendo pavor aos olhos femininos mais uma vez. O sino do cajado balança com um movimento sutil das mãos enrugadas, mas, nada ocorre.

— Vi suas feridas e este fogo não precisa ser temido por um filho de Oromë.

 _O que estaria acontecendo agora_ , a moça questionava, mas sem fôlego nos pulmões para articular em palavras. Aquele homem não poderia estar convidando a besta aterradora para partilhar daquele aconchego, já cantando boa sorte deles quando os sons se afastaram demonstrando que quem outrora estava ali, entre a relva, agora corria apressado para longe e além das clareiras.

— O c-ch-chamou!? — estava em choque e recebeu apenas um longo e intenso olhar. — Não faça mais isso!

Pallando enrugou as grossas sobrancelhas.

— E você ainda tem muito que aprender.


End file.
